Digimon Frontier and the Shadow Thief
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Hades' Helm of Darkness has been stolen, along with Zeus' master bolt. But the blame has fallen onto Hades, who was given until the summer solstice to return the bolt. Can his son - Takuya Kanbara - along with friends Koji, Koichi - daughters of Ares - Izumi, Junpei - children of Athena - Tomoki and Yamato - sons of Apollo - find the bolt before it causes Olympian war? Fem!Twins!


Yay! Another new story and about a dozen more on the way, hopefully before school starts again! Also, I'll be starting the following stories again soon, so keep an eye out for updates;

_DNA CHARGE! Amber's Story!_

_Digimon Burst-Evolve!_

Anyway, enjoy the story and please review!

**-DDLDHOW-**

Koji Minamoto growled, drumming her fingers impatiently on the hard, wooden surface of the oaken desk that the school had provided, squinting her cobalt eyes in an effort to make sense of the random array of letters written on the board in from of her.

"Masmy twen oto eth spoh?" she muttered under her breath, a confused frown on her face. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Beside her, Koji's slightly-older twin sister – Koichi Kimura – smiled sympathetically, raven fringe threatening to cover her eyes as she tucked a lock of pin-straight hair behind her ear.

Huffing in exasperation, Koji looked up as her teacher – Ms. Asagi – called on her, "Ms. Minamoto, can you tell me what's wrong with this sentence?"

Squinting her eyes even further, Koji sighed, "No, sensei. Sorry."

Ms. Asagi raised her eyebrow slightly, "Please wait for me after class." Then she turned to Kazu – who got it correct with some help from Izumi Orimoto, one of the twins' best friends.

Growling again, Koji tucked a lock of hair that had fallen lose of its ponytail and her blue-and-grey tiger-striped bandana behind her ear.

"Relax," Koichi nudged her sister lightly. "It's the last day, remember? What can she do?"

Sighing again, Koji nodded in agreement, eyes fixed on the minute hand of the clock above the board as it ticked closer and closer to the time that school would finish for the summer and she, Koichi, Takuya Kanbara, Tomoki Himi, Izumi and Junpei Shibayama would go to Camp Half-Blood.

_RRRIIIINNGGG!_

Grinning, Koji shoved everything on her desk into her bag haphazardly while Koichi did the same – although more neatly.

As the students ran out of the room, Koji walked up to Ms. Asagi, tapping her foot impatiently, "Sensei?"

"Ms. Minamoto," Ms. Asagi greeted as she turned to face the raven. "Where is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Koji frowned in confusion as Ms. Asagi narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly blinded by a bright flash of light, Koji blinked, yelping in shock when she saw – rather than the sixty-something year old Japanese literature teacher – a large, fleshy creature with six, bony wings, beady eyes and razor-sharp teeth, "What the hell?!"

"Tell me where it is!" the creature snarled as Koji narrowed her eyes and pulled a ballpoint pen from her pocket, uncapping it, causing it to turn into a long, gleaming and – more importantly – _sharp _Celestial bronze sword that she had come to know as Starslash.

"So you know of your heritage, daughter of Ares," the creature snarled as Koji gripped the sword tightly in her hand, tense and standing on the balls of her feet.

For a moment, both remained still – the creature perched on Ms. Asagi's desk, Koji a few feet away glaring up at it. Then the two lunged at each other, the creature using her claws as a weapon.

Growling as she ducked under the creature's claws, Koji plunged her sword into its stomach, causing it to shriek and burst into flames.

Almost as soon as the flames had diminished, Koichi opened the door cautiously, eyes widening when she saw her sister clutching Starslash in her hand and no Ms. Asagi in sight, "Koji!"

"I'm fine," the younger ravenette stated through gritted teeth as she shoved the cap back onto Starslash, causing it to turn back into a ballpoint. "But another monster found us."

"Again?" Koichi's eyes widened. "That's the seventh time this year..."

Koji nodded in agreement as she and Koichi walked out of the classroom, "We need to get to camp quickly."

Almost immediately after the twins had exited the classroom, they were surrounded by Takuya Kanbara, Izumi, Tomoki Himi and Junpei Shibayama.

"We thought you'd never get here!" Tomoki grinned, his mouse hair hanging in his emerald eyes. "What took you so long?"

"Another monster," Koji sighed, shoving Starslash into her pocket as she grabbed the blue rucksack she had packed the night before – unknown to her father.

"Again?" Takuya's hazel eyes widened as he readjusted his goggles and olive-green hat – which covered most of his chestnut hair – on his head, matching gloves covering his tanned hands.

"Yep," Koji rolled her shoulders as Koichi grabbed a black bag – almost identical to her own – and the group of six walked outside, where a taxi was already waiting.

After all of the bags – red for Takuya, green for Tomoki, purple for Izumi and yellow for Junpei – were safely secured in the boot, the six climbed into the back of the car – which surprisingly fit them all.

"Camp Half-Blood, right?" the driver queried, the only hint that he had more than one eye being the pupil that was poking out of his sleeve on his right hand.

Takuya nodded and the car began driving, a flash of light blinding everyone except Koji. When they looked again, skyscrapers lined the roads and the Empire State building was just behind them.

As soon as they were outside the city, the driver pulled to a halt, "This is as far as I can take you; new campers must enter the camp alone."

Nodding in understanding, the group of six pulled their bags out of the boot, watching as the taxi drove away.

"Does anyone actually know which way the camp is?" Junpei groaned, his brown hair ruffled as he rubbed his matching eyes tiredly; he hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night.

"No," Izumi sighed, placing a hand to her temple, her green eyes closed as she pulled her purple, cat-eared hat over her elbow-length hair.

"Great," Junpei whined slightly, hands already fumbling in his blue jumper with a lightning bolt running across it for a bar of chocolate. "I thought we were done walking in any random direction when we got back!"

No one needed to ask where the brunette meant when he said 'got back'. They all knew that he was referring to the time they had spent in the digital world.

"Quit complaining," Koji readjusted her bag so that it wasn't hitting her leg uncomfortably every second step she took. "At least we know what we need to look for."

"Oh, yeah; a white pine tree, right?" Tomoki grinned as he pulled his orange pumpkin hat further down on his head and Takuya nodded.

Almost a week after they had returned from the digital world – which was roughly two months before that day – all six had discovered their true heritage; sons and daughters of four of the gods, who resided over the Empire State building.

Junpei had been about to ask Izumi out, but having discovered that they were both children of Athena – the goddess of wisdom, warfare, divine intelligence, architecture and crafts – decided against it.

Tomoki had been amazed to find that he was a son of Apollo – god of music, knowledge, plague, poetry, oracles, sun, medicine and light.

Koji and Koichi were shocked and not too pleased to find that they were both daughters of Ares – god of war – although everyone found it amusing that Ares had been capable of producing a child as calm as Koichi.

And Takuya had been almost terrified when he realised that he was a son of Hades – the king of the underworld, god of the dead and riches – the first since World War II.

Eventually seeing the tree, Junpei laughed with relief and ran forwards, only to hit the ground as Koji shoved him, "What the hell, Koji?!"

Looking up though, the son of Athena gulped and began to back away as Koji shook her head – she had hit it in the process of pushing Junpei out of the way of the attack.

Glancing at the creature, she growled and pushed herself into a shaky standing position, "Minotaur..."

"We know that, Koji!" Takuya growled as he leapt out of the Minotaur's path.

Focusing on the Minotaur, Koichi smirked slightly as it skidded to a halt a foot away from her, "Looks like this guy can only go in the one direction!"

Nodding in understanding, Takuya moved so that he was standing in front of the pine tree before cupping his hands around his mouth, "Hey! Big, brown and ugly!"

Immediately, the Minotaur whipped around to glare at Takuya – who gulped slightly, "Why does that get every monster mad?"

However, it had the desired effect, for the Minotaur charged at Takuya, only for one of his horns to become lodged in the tree's trunk as the Prince of the Dead lunged out of the way.

Quickly, Koji uncapped Starslash and brought the blade down on the Minotaur, slicing its horn off – although she had been aiming for its neck.

Snorting, the Minotaur whipped around to glare at Koji, who met its gaze evenly, sword held lightly in her grasp as she tried to tug the horn out of the tree, eventually succeeding and throwing it to Takuya.

Not – however – before the Minotaur began charging, knocking the ravenette into the pine tree as Takuya caught the horn.

Eyes narrowed as Koji limply hit the ground, teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut, Takuya lunged at the Minotaur, jumping onto its back as Koichi uncapped her own sword – also disguised as a pen – known as Shadowclaw.

"Takuya!" she yelled as the Minotaur began bucking, trying to throw the son of Hades off. "Get down!"

"I-I-I c-c-can't!" Takuya called in reply, finding it difficult to speak due to the fact that he was on the back of a bucking bull-man, holding on with one hand while he tried to get a good aim at its neck with the hand holding the horn.

After a moment though, Takuya managed to bring the horn down on the back of the Minotaur's neck, causing the creature to shriek in pain before spontaneously combusting.

As soon as the brunette landed on the ground, both he and Koichi ran over to Koji while Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei sprinted towards the camp to get help.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Takuya couldn't help but ask nervously as Koji groaned in her unconscious state, her brow knotted into a frown.

"She'll be fine," Koichi replied after a moment as two satyrs carrying a stretcher between them ran towards Koji and lifted her onto the stretcher before rushing back to the camp, followed by Koichi and Takuya at a slower pace, "because she wouldn't want to worry anyone. Especially you, Takuya."

Before the Prince of the Dead could ask what Koichi meant, the ravenette began running towards the infirmary.

**-DDLDHOW-**

Koji groaned as she forced her eyes open to see Koichi having an argument with a man wearing a purple shirt holding a can of Diet Coke.

"I don't care, Konomi Keemua," he growled, eyes narrowed. "You have to go to your cabin without your sister."

"My name is _Koichi Kimura," _she retorted angrily, fists clenched as the man – Dionysus – waved his hand in the air.

"Yes, that's what I said; Konomi Keemua."

Koji chose that point to sit up in the bed she was in, causing both Koichi and Dionysus to turn towards her.

Sighing, Dionysus turned back towards the door, "Just get back to your cabin before ten, Ms. Keemua. You too, Ms. Motomiya."

"It's Minamoto!" Koji yelled after him as the door closed.

Sighing, Koji leaned back against the pillows for a moment before sitting up again and climbing out of the bed.

Smirking slightly, she glanced at Koichi, "Let me guess; they won't let you into the Ares cabin?"

"They said I don't look like him, and I don't have a temper," the elder ravenette muttered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Eyes narrowed, Koji pulled on her blue-and-white striped trainers and tugged her blue sports jacket with a line running down either side over her yellow t-shirt before stalking out the door, shortly followed by Koichi – who was still pulling on one green-and-yellow striped trainer as she tried to walk.

After a minute or two of walking, they reached the area where the cabins were built, glancing towards cabins six, seven and thirteen.

Six was a decent enough cabin; a grey building with white curtains and an owl over the door. Athena's cabin, where Junpei and Izumi were.

Apollo's cabin – cabin seven – where Tomoki would be was made of solid gold and almost glowing. It was impossible to tell whether it was generating the light by itself or reflecting it.

But cabin thirteen where Takuya would live in was windowless and made of solid obsidian with heavy columns and torches that burned green flames while a skull decorated the area above the door. The cabin of Hades.

Cringing slightly at how badly the cabins reflected their friends, the twins turned to their own cabin. The walls were red and looked like the paint had been splashed on using buckets and fists. A barbed wire resided on the roof and a stuffed wild boar hung above the doorway.

Facial expression hardening, Koji stalked up to the door and knocked, stepping back as a girl with long, brown, stringy hair wearing an XXXL Camp Half-Blood t-shirt under a camouflage jacket opened the door and stepped outside, "What do you want?"

"We're daughters of Ares," Koji stated as Koichi stepped up so that they were side-by-side.

Narrowing her eyes, the girl glared at Koichi, "You again? I already told you that you're not coming in!"

"Why _not_?" Koji stepped forward so that the girl had no choice but to look at her.

Smirking slightly, the girl pushed Koji back, "Unless invited, a half-blood isn't allowed to enter a cabin that doesn't belong to their parent."

"We're daughters of _Ares," _Koji repeated, teeth gritted.

"And I'm Aphrodite's daughter," the girl snorted as she pushed Koji back again. "If you're really one of Ares' kids, then you wouldn't mind having a small fight... with the Hermes cabin and this one combined."

"Sounds perfect," Koji smirked as the girl raised her eyebrows.

"Alright," the brunette walked back into the cabin. "Go down to the arena and we'll be there in ten minutes."

**-DDLDHOW-**

"Come on, Koji," Izumi sighed as said ravenette pulled out Starslash. "You don't need to do this."

"Right, because they'll actually let us in if we back down," Koji grunted as she denied the helmet and armour that Takuya was offering to her.

Exasperated, the daughter of Athena turned to Koichi, "You too?"

"Sorry, Izumi," Koichi murmured as she uncapped Shadowclaw.

"Takuya!" Izumi groaned, one hand on her right temple. "Can't you talk them out of it?"

"They'll be fine, 'Zumi," Takuya grinned slightly as the twins walked into the arena, where the Hermes and Ares cabins were already waiting – the latter of which only because the brunette who had refused entry to the ravenettes had promised to do their jobs for the day.

Almost immediately after the pair had entered the arena, the two cabins lunged for them, swords raised, shields in hand.

Koji glanced at Koichi out of the corner of her eye before nodding, smirking, and lunging out of the way of the stampede of campers.

Metal hit metal as Koichi met the brunette in the battle, managing to hold her off as she dodged the weapons of the other campers, allowing them to do the damage to themselves.

Koji however smirked as most of the campers they were battling turned to her and ran her way. Unlike Koichi, she did all the damage for them, slashing, stabbing, kicking, elbowing, anything that she could do to get the upper hand.

The brunette – Clarisse – growled, seeing campers from both the Hermes cabin and the Ares cabin forced to drop their weapons and leave the arena. Now only she and three others remained to fight the ravenettes from a rough estimate of three dozen.

She slashed her electrified sword at Koichi's head, but the ravenette ducked under the blade and aimed for her legs. Jumping over Shadowclaw, Clarisse growled and aimed a kick at her opponent's jaw, only to hit the ground as Koichi grabbed her leg and pulled it out from under her.

Then, she had to roll out of the way as the blade of Starslash hit the ground where her head had just been. Whipping around, she glared at Koji as the three campers the younger twin had been fighting limped away from the arena.

Eyes narrowed and teeth bared not unlike a dog's, Clarisse threw her shield at Koji in the way one would throw a Frisbee before bringing the hilt of her sword down on Koichi's head while the elder twin was distracted.

"Nee-chan!" Koji cried as Koichi crumpled to the ground, barely conscious.

Glaring at the smirking Clarisse, Koji's eyes flashed white for a brief moment before she kicked the brunette's legs out from under her and pointed the hilt of Starslash at her neck.

Growling in defeat, Clarisse narrowed her eyes and pushed herself into a standing position, propping her sword against a wall as Koji capped Starslash and ran towards Koichi, who was shaking her head groggily.

"You might want to rest for a bit," Clarisse muttered, nodding to Koichi. "Get back to the cabin."

Smiling gratefully, Koichi nodded, allowing her sister to help her up as Takuya, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki ran forwards.

"Koichi, are you okay?" Tomoki queried as the elder ravenette rubbed her head, groaning slightly when a steady trickle of blood began dripping down her forehead.

"Get her to sit down on the bench," Junpei murmured to Koji – who nodded and lead her sister over to the viewing benches at the side of the arena – before running back to his bag and pulling out a packet of gauze, alcohol wipes and a bandage.

"Why do you have that stuff?" the son of Apollo queried as Izumi took the alcohol wipes and walked over to Koichi, examining the wound on her head before cleaning it.

"You never know what could happen, kid," Junpei explained as he placed gauze on the cleaned injury. "Always be prepared."

Tomoki nodded in understanding as Izumi placed the bandage on the wound before securing it with surgical tape.

"Thanks," Koichi smiled before standing up, only to place a hand to her temple as a dizzy spell overcame her and latch onto her sister's shoulder for support.

"Come on, Koichi," Koji muttered, pulling the elder ravenette's arm over her shoulders as means of support. "We'd better get you back to the cabin."

**-DDLDHOW-**

Takuya sighed as he pulled himself onto his bed and lay down on his stomach, his chin using the palms of his hands for support.

It was great having a cabin to yourself at times; no annoying roommates, being able to sleep however late or early you wanted, getting the best bed, always having silence when you needed to think...

But then again, there were several cons as well. It was _always _quiet, he never had anyone to sit next to during dinner – the camp was strict when it came to the rule of cabins eating together, no matter how many or few lived in that cabin – he could never talk to anyone after curfew due to the fact that he was out of credit and had forgotten to stock up before camp.

And also, he wasn't in the same cabin as Koji.

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, Takuya turned onto his back. He could rarely get the daughter of Ares out of his mind... even in the digital world he did his best to look out for her.

That's why he was so devastated and angry with himself when she had almost died saving him from Duskmon, when she was confused about her sister, when she watched Koichi die before her eyes, when she shed the first tear he had ever seen as she tried to bring Koichi out of her coma.

He could never do anything to soothe her pain other than fight the person – or digimon – that had caused it.

Suddenly hearing a knock on the door, Takuya groaned and rolled off his black-satin-coated bed and walked over the grey, concrete floor to the door, eyes widening as he opened it and realised who was knocking, "Chiron!"

As he bowed in greeting, Chiron sighed and rubbed his temple, "Takuya, I think you'd better come with me."

"Why?" the Prince of the Dead frowned in confusion as Chiron bit his lip slightly.

"It's to do with your first quest."

That made Takuya gulp slightly; he hadn't even been at camp for two days yet! How did they expect him to go on a quest?

But then excitement began to wash the worry away as he followed Chiron towards the Big House.

**-DDLDHOW-**

"Takiko Kanagawa," Dionysus greeted as Takuya scowled.

"It's Takuya Kanbara."

"That's what I said," the god replied shortly as Takuya's scowl deepened. "Takiko, your father's Helm of Darkness and Zeus' master lightning bolt have both been stolen."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Takuya frowned slightly as Chiron turned to him.

"Takuya, Hades hasn't informed the other gods of the theft of his Helm of Darkness," the centaur explained slowly, "so they've blamed him for the disappearance of Zeus' lightning bolt. They've given him until the summer solstice – exactly a month from now – to return it before they declare war."

"O-Olympian war?" Takuya gasped, eyes wide in horror. The most minor of the wars of the gods had resulted in the catastrophe that we have come to know as World War Two.

Both Chiron and Dionysus nodded slowly as Takuya glanced up at them, "And you want me to find them?"

Again, the duo nodded as Takuya grimaced slightly, "Okay... I accept the quest!"

"Protocol states that you can bring two friends with you," Chiron began as a voice cut him off.

"Let him bring more than two people," it called as everyone whipped around to see a tall, sandy haired boy walking towards them. "Gods know I've broken that rule enough times."

"Lucas Peter," Dionysus growled as Takuya raised a confused eyebrow.

"_Luke Prior._"

"Yes, that's what I said; Lucas Peter," turning back to Takuya. "I suppose we could let you bring as many people as you want... no more than six, though. Understood, Takiko?"

Takuya nodded as Luke smiled at him, "You should go to see the Oracle."

**-DDLDHOW-**

Takuya groaned as he stepped into the musty attack, coughing slightly. The twins, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and a sixteen year old son of Apollo that Tomoki had asked if they could bring known as Yamato Ishida were waiting downstairs already. All he had to do was talk to the 'Oracle', whoever – or _whatever –_ that was.

Suddenly, a voice entered his mind, causing him to whip around to come face to face with a leathery-skinned mummy wearing a tie-die sundress, several beaded necklaces and a headband over a sheet of long, black, greasy hair, _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask._

Gulping slightly, Takuya took a step forward, "Relax, Takuya; you've faced scarier digimon." He raised his voice slightly as a green mist began to surround him, "What is my destiny?"

The mist thickened suddenly before slowly thinning out to reveal six figures, the faces of whom grew clearer after a moment.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Takuya's eyebrows arched in surprise as his younger brother – _Half brother now_, he presumed – Shinya Kanbara turned to him, "_You will go west and face the god who has turned."_

Then Junpei glanced up from a bar of chocolate he was eating, "_You will see the stolen items safely returned."_

"_A lover of snakes you must beware," _Izumi stated as she glanced up from the recipe book written in ancient Greek.

"_Before it's too late, a traitor must you ensnare," _Tomoki added after he threw a card down in the game he was playing with Shinya.

"_You will be betrayed by one you call friend," _Koichi grinned as she poked her sister's ribcage lightly, causing the younger ravenette to squeak.

Then, Koji delivered the worst line as the annoyed-but-amused smile melted from her face, "_You will fail to save what matters most in the end."_

Then, the mist slowly evaporated, slinking back into the mouth of the Oracle as Takuya's eyes widened in horror, "Wait! Come on, what friend? What do you mean 'what matters most'?"

But the mist didn't return, pause or even slow down and after a moment, the Oracle's mouth closed again.

After a minute of silence, Takuya sighed and descended two the floor below, where his friends were waiting. His audience with the Oracle was over.

**-DDLDHOW-**

As I said before, please review! The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to continue this story!


End file.
